Six Dog
"I am one with my blade, One with the blad.. aw fuck it I'll shoot the cocksucking bastard.." Six Dog, in sword training. "Birds flying high....and im feeling good........" Six Dog, upon dying. is a potential follower that is the metaphorical prophet of Five Dog. This position often goes to his head He loves winter and fire. Weird huh? Apperance He has jet black hair thats modeled after FO3's unsettler haircut,a black beard and he wears a powersuit and has a black hoodie thats up and black jeans covering the powersuit, he also has fingerless leather gloves and 2 pistol holsters on each leg for holding Muse and 47. His Sniper Rifle is on his back. He looks very young and has a scar on his left eye. Location He is in The Five Dog Room praying. If The Fallen isn't after you he will join you. Trying to kill Six is unusually hard to kill, due to his high armor rating (75). A simple strategy is to surround him with all 6 team members you have and unload into him. If he begins to rage, fall back. Using this strategy, he is very easy to kill. Weapons *Muse *47 *No scope *Winter's Call Notes *As the game progresses players may begin to question Six Dogs sanity. This is because he will sometimes drop all weaponry and run in the middle of a horde laughing hysterically as he beats them to a bloody horrific plup. He will laugh in pitch black areas and when he finds HADES he laughs so loud a rock drops from the ceiling. He laughs when he dies and only ever is sad when one of wolfsquad dies. Daniel Winchester asks "Whats with the laughter" to the response "Why so serious." *Six has vampirish characteristics as he is strong, fast and very pale. *Six is a chain smoker of weed and normal cigarettes. *He is shown to build up intense rage as he encounters a smackdown and kills it with one punch. * Six Dog cannot be obtained until the mission Left 2 Die is completed. If you attempt to get him at any time, he will simply say "Sorry,ain't got the time". But if D-Win-It is a follower he will join, regardless of Left 2 Die's status. * D-Win-It is another follower of Five Dog, being the only follower stronger than Six Dog. Becuase of said friendship,D-Win-It is the only person allowed to wield Muse and 47 while Six is the only person aloud to use Win-it's pistols. It is advised to keep both of them on your team as they are tough to kill, and are great in Boss fights. * If Barry Kaflux is in your party six will say "Long time no see flux". Barry Kaflux responds by saying "Right back at ya". * He is unlocked for use in Versus Mode after finishing the game on Normal difficulty. * SixDog is the fastest non-secret follower in the game. * Six often performs brash and arrogant actions, such as executing fellow survivors for no reason. The PC can interrupt him and prevent him from doing this, but his opinion of you drops sorely, and he will eventually pull a gun on you. You can attempt to persuade him if you have Charisma as a statistic. D-Win-It has unique dialogue in this situation, telling Six to "Put the fucking gun down and be a man." A short cutscene plays after this, with D-Win-It easily beating SixDog is CQC. Six's last words are "Fuck Y-" He is interrupted by D-Win-It kicking him in the face one last time, killing him.